


Obedience Training

by CaptainYesaniChan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Male!MC, Petplay, not too explict but clearly still nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYesaniChan/pseuds/CaptainYesaniChan
Summary: idfk i just went for it.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Obedience Training

He’s beautiful, lying there. arm over his head and the other occasionally flicking the small bell hanging around your neck by a silk ribbon. The bedding was silk as well and tangled all around his legs from earlier’s teasing.

You picked it out, without him knowing. And walking up behind him with it ringing confused him before he saw what was making all that ringing. 

“You look like a kitten with a new toy from down here.” His breathing was perfectly steady even as your fingers drifted across his bare skin trying to get a rise out of him. You traced the patterns on his skin, delicate and fragile swirls of black all across him like a bird’s feather.

It frustrated you, and you growled seeing a smile spread across his face easily. It was unfair that you couldn’t get him to crack when all it took was some words for you to stumble over yourself.

“Excuse me? What did I just hear?”

You pulled back, like the scorned kitten you were. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared right into you with fiery eyes. His gaze dug right through you and made you shrink.

“Don’t get hissy with me, I don’t like it.” He moved, suddenly sitting up and leaning over you. You hit the footboard of the bed, nowhere to run. 

“Do you need to learn a new trick, kitten?” His hands slid onto your thighs, pinching them with sharp claws to make you cry out.

“I’m a good owner you know.” He kisses right above your chest, before sucking there to make you gasp. He pulled away, but only after running his lips up your neck turning it all purple with deep and painful kisses. 

“Don’t forget who you lay with each night, yes?”

A small mewl came from your throat, “Am I… a bad boy?”

He rubs the back of your ear, being deceptively delicate with you. “You don’t listen, and that means no treats for you.” He pulls you upright, “Let’s see if you remember this trick for me though. Kitten, sit.”

You follow the command, kneeling in front of him. Your head tilted to the side innocently.

“Good boy. Kitten lay down.” He watches you lay down on your back, leaning on the footboard comfortably. “Now wait.”

He was mean, making you wait. You had to stay still while your body ached impatiently, growing more and more anxious as he slid open a drawer.

“Do I get to…?” You enjoyed being on top of him, while he led you closer to the brink.

“I didn’t say you could speak. Bad kitten,” he tosses you a condom, “Put it on.”

You tore it open, rolling it on while watching him occasionally. You did not like how this was going to end.

“Now stay. Or else.” He was right on top of you, slowly stroking you erect. “You want to be a good boy for me, right?”

You nodded, the bell around your neck ringing even as you held yourself still as he fitted around you. 

“Such a good boy for me, when you want to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> ive got a blog on tumblr too i guess. soloasmo-supremacy if you wanna vibe.


End file.
